


Into The Breach

by UniversalHue



Series: Into the Breach [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Funblade Future RWBY AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalHue/pseuds/UniversalHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her graduation from Beacon Coco Adel recieved a grant from the SDC to start her own business. The fashionista is the proud founder of Studio: Iron Velvet.  Remnant's premier hunter gear manufacturer. Its time for her quarterly weapons showcase. The Schnee Dust Company is expecting something great and revolutionary. Coco's just the girl to give them what they want. But first she needs a little inspiration and she knows just the girls to call for help. This is a Funblade AU fanfic check out her tumblr page it's fantastic: http://funblade.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Breach

Coco Adel swaggered down the hallways of The Schnee Dust Company. One would think she owned the place instead of being its contracted gear maker. She is the founder of Studio: Iron Velvet. The premier up incoming hunter gear and weapon manufacturer of Remnant. Coco had just left her quarterly review with the company executives. The huntress/weapon architect had to report to the SDC bright and early. She thought it was inhumane to call her in before noon. Seeing as She hasn't even sleep more than a few hours since the day before. Coco had a rush job to finish and didn't get more than an hour of sleep. She woke up colorfully cursing the fiery ball in the sky and the SDC execs board. If it wasn't for the two hours of praise and bonus discussions. It would be absolutely unbearable.

The meeting was business as usual. She shook some hands and smiled real pretty as the execs gushed over her previous work. She was even graced by the presence of the Princess of the energy propellant monopoly herself. Weiss Schnee, a long time friend, comrade in arms, and business partner. After graduation Coco went on to take regular missions like rest of team CFVY. She would go on team missions with the different members of teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. However after a year of missions Coco felt unsatisfied. Of course she loved the thrill of beating up the bad guys, saving the innocent, and blowing up night clubs with Yang. That was always fun, she just felt like she could contribute more to the world. 

So after some encouragement/sexy time from her wifey Velvet. She decided that she should put her considerable talent at weapon making to profit. She and Weiss soon discussed an endorsement deal from the SDC. Half a year later the doors of Iron Velvet opened to the public. That day no one could tell Coco she wasn't queen of the world. "Butt slaps all around!!" she shouted after cutting the ribbon at the opening ceremony. There was a mix of embarrassed groans, red faces, and "ME FIRSTS!!!" The shouts of approval came from Sun, Yang, and surprisingly Yasuhashi. Coco hung a hysterical news article from the Vale Gazette in her office. It featured a picture of Weiss face palming as the blondes and Yasushashi lined their butts up front of Coco. It was nestled under the headline: "BUTT SLAPS ALL AROUND!" 

The SDC has been keeping Coco plenty busy over the following two years. But Coco didn't wilt under the pressure. Last month she had developed a revolutionary bullet compression system that allows a hunter to carry more ammo without added weight. That breakthrough paid for her flat in the middle of downtown Vale. It didn't matter how busy she got Coco never forgot about her friends. She priorities orders from the SDC and her hunter/huntress friends above anyone else. She wouldn't even charge them for the service. Weapon malfunction could mean life or death on the field.

Coco always stressed to everyone that weapon maintenance is crucial. Years ago Coco was assigned a grim extermination mission with Jaune. By then the blonde had become quite adapt with a blade thanks to Pyrha's coaching. But during a fight with a death stalker his blade snapped clean in half. The team had managed to kill the beast but Jaune was still in mortal danger. The beowolf may be dead but Coco was going to kill him.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!?" she fumed holding up the blade half to Jaune's face "This is your weapon! It's your best friend out here against these monsters!" Jaune fumbled for words as Coco scolded him. "This blade looks like it's never ever been sharpened properly. Look at its edge!! Its a DISGRACE! You can't even carve us a Ursa Major Steak with this!" Jaune's shoes suddenly became very interesting to him as his face heated. Coco continued unrelenting "WELL?!"" she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. Jaune jumped to attention and saluted "Y-yes ma'am!" he squeaked.

Jaune turned scarlet as Coco smothered him in a hug "Good I'm glad you' re okay." Jaune hugged her back for a few seconds before she pulling him off to the side "Now let me show you how to PROPERLY mend your blade so we can eat like queens tonight!" Jaune laughed "Its kings actually." Coco laughed and spanked his butt causing him to squeak again "I know what I said pretty boy!" 

The mission ended successfully and everyone came home safely. Coco had started to schedule Jaune for a bi-weekly maintenance check. Soon she was doing the same for all of her friends. Years later Coco's friends still come to her for upgrades and maintenance. They had no choice, Coco threatened to "cut off their heads to save a beowolf the trouble." Her friends all know that she gives them a hard time because she never wants to see them hurt. Just the other day Ruby came into her office sobbing over the "death" of her Crescent Rose. Her High Caliber Sniper Scythe had a bullet jammed tight in the release. The excitable huntress was dramatically shouting 

"Is this the end of our beautiful relationship?!" she squealed as she sobbed dramatically.

Coco chuckled and slapped Ruby on the butt "Oh Red, you crack me up!" she said humorously "Now sit your cute little booty down and watch an artist at work." Ruby obliged shaking off the spanking as if it were nothing. After five years she had gotten used to Coco's brash displays of affection. Coco got her some of her famous Hot Coco and Chocolate Death cookies. They were only reserved for friends and people whose butts she needed to kiss. Ruby munched happily as she got to work. five minutes later Coco dislodged the bullet casing. After five hours Coco had given Ruby's Crescent Rose a complete overhall.

To say Ruby loved it would be an understatement. As she was practically ballroom dancing with it. Coco spent the next few hours explaining the upgrades to her. Little Red left completely happy and satisfied. Which gave Coco a serious case of the warm fuzzes. Coco waved to her friend as she got into an SDC stretch limo and drove off. Coco was still riding her high as she walked inside. This feeling of accomplishment and pride was what she lived for. She reached in her pocket for her scroll and opened her contacts. She dialed "My Chocolate Bunny" and a few seconds later a soft voice answered. "Hullo" Coco's heart thum-thumped at Velvet's gentle voice "Bae! Bring your cottontail home early tonight so we can hit these sheets!" Velvet giggled at her silly girlfriend. The rabbit faunus skipped over to the bar to tell Yang that she needed the night off.

Later that night Velvet entered her and Coco's flat giddy to find out what had made her girlfriend so happy. When Coco was happy Velvet was happy. Shet toed off her shoes and walked into the living space. Where she saw Coco and banquet of food waiting for her. Her eyes lit up when she saw what Coco had done. "Hot damn Coco!" Velvet said uncharacteristically her mouth watering at the spread. Coco sputtered the wine she was drinking "Nice to see I've been such a good influence." It was extremely rare for Velvet to curse like that.  
Coco wiped her mouth and motioned for Velvet to take a seat. "Only the best for my chocolate bunny." she said as Velvet sat down. The rabbit faunus started loading up her plate up with the wild berry spinach salad and carrot avocado mashed potatoes. Coco swelled with pride at the look Velvet made when she took a bite. Coco loved to cook, she relished doing anything even remotely artistic. That was something Velvet loved Coco for. Her genuine creative soul, especially if it means she can eat like this all the time.

"So how was your day bae?" Coco asked as she fixed her own plate. Velvet paused to swallow before answering "Busy as usual love, Yang says hi by the way." Velvet worked at the Sundrop Lounge, Yang's bar/fight club/ information hub/ hunters guild/ all around good time. During Yang's senior year at Vale she spent the whole semester hiding something from the rest of Team RWBY and the rest of her friends. As it turns out Yang was using her underworld connections and the money she saved up from her huntress jobs. To finance her very own business baby. Yang opened the following week after graduation and offered Velvet a job as her waitress/bartender/ bouncer. If anyone told Velvet she was the wrong person for the job. They haven't seen her german suplex a perv who tried to cop a feel.

The two finished their dinner before retiring to the living room for drinks. Red Moscato for Coco and a nice cup of herbal tea for Velvet. Velvet is braiding Coco's hair while they listen to "The Drumming Song" by Florence and the Machine. Coco swirled the liquor in her glass with a deep look. She knew it was time to give the SDC a new weapon in order to keep their business. The red swirling inside her glass was provoking the artist within her. She looked up to Velvet with a gleam in her eye. 

"Snuggle bunny...I think it's time for a sabbatical."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm proud to say this is my very first fanfic i've posted online. I feel really good about this one so I appreciate any constructive criticism you can throw at me. Be honest I can take it imma big boy!. COME AT ME BRAH!!


End file.
